


Curtis has Had It

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Dogs, Harassment, M/M, Pee, Threesome - M/M/M, bad fruit, kosmo is a good boy, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: No more Mr. Nice Guy.





	Curtis has Had It

Curtis couldn't take it anymore, this stupid bastard taunting him and making disgusting comments and saying he didn't deserve nice things. So one night he took a big knife and went up to the moron who was fapping and whining in the kitchen and prepared to cut his guts out and spill them all over the floor.

"Curtis don't do it!" said Shiro. "Murder's illegal and he isn't worth it!"

"I know how to make it look like an accident!" Curtis said. "He must die!"

"Curtis, no, death is too good for him," Keith said. "He deserves to suffer. Watch this."

Keith picked up a bad melon they'd bought at the market and dropped it on the asshole's head, causing him to whine in pain. Then he whistled for Kosmo and their other six dogs to come over and piss all over the moron while Shiro and Curtis force-fed him the bad melon and made him drink the pee. They kept the douchebag locked up in a cage where they fed him bad melon every day and doused him in the dogs' pee. And made him watch as the three of them fucked on the kitchen floor.

"You're right, this is better than cutting out his guts," said Curtis as he thrust into a willing Shiro while fingering Keith's ass.


End file.
